god of war 1 capitulo 1 mar egeo
by hoygaby11
Summary: kratos ,el mortal,el sirviente de los dioses,tiene que realizar una pequeña tarea en el mar egeo donde tendrá una historia como ninguna


?:los dioses del olimpo me han abandonado

(musica de fondo)

?:ya no queda esperanza

(mientras se lanzaba)

narrador:y Kratos se lanzo al vació, de la montaña mas alta de toda Grecia

(muestran la cara de Kratos, y , mientras muestran las rocas puntiagudas, la imagen se vuelve blanca)

narrador:aunque no siempre fue así

(tres meses antes)

Narr: Kratos fue en un tiempo un campeón de los dioses

(en el mar de Egeo con una tormenta y barcos en flote y otros unidos)

Kratos: bestias asquerosas, os mandare a las profundidades del Hades.

(Los demonios gritando mientras sacan sus armas)

narr: el gran guerrero Espartano derroto a sus enemigos clavando su espada del caós , cortándolos en dos mitades y tirando el cadáver del demonio a los derroto a sus enemigos de sus cuerpos salieron unos orbes rojos que se dirigió hacia su espada del caós (que tiene unas cadenas inmensas que están aferrada a la carne del guerrero, pero solo se engancha las cadenas a las espadas del caos solo en el momento de luchar) ,y su espada empeso a brillar y sintió que con su espada podía moverla con mas facilidad

Kratos ,ensangrentado por la sangre de sus enemigos , va a la parte baja del encuentra una puerta cerca de donde el estaba,cundo en bajo es encontró con un cofre verde,Kratos lo abrió ,y de repente , el se siente con mas energía

Kratos descubre una pared de madera muy frágil ,tomo impuso y la atravesó, Kratos se encontró en la habitación de los tripulantes,el siguió su camino, pero la pared y el suelo se rompió , entones salio una de las muchas cabezas de la gran hidra marina.

Rápidamente ,Kratos se escapo de los grandes corrillos de la bestia, soltando sus espadas del caos enganchadolas en carne,cerca del ojo;Tiro con fuerza y golpeo a la bestia contra el muro izquierdo del barco,la bestia ; después de resibir el golpe,reacciona tratando de golpear a Kratos contra el muro opuesto

Kratos reacciona y se cuelga del techo, la bestia, enfurecida, trata de golpearlo denuevo ,pero falla.Y Kratos aprovecha que la bestia esta mareada y la tira contra el piso y le clava fuertemente la espada en el ojo

La bestia se retira gritando, dejando la destrucción del pasillo, pero Kratos siguió su camino ,se tambaleo entre unas maderas gruesas ,pero pequeña y resvaladisa ,Kratos se resbalo unas pocas beses pero pudo llegar hasta el otro extremo

Kratos escucho un ruido, paso por un agujero en la pared y vio una persona iba a salir y cuando vio al Espartano se enserro ,mientra dijo:

tripulante: aléjate,aléjate de quien eres Espartano, se lo que as hecho, preferiría morir antes que se salvado por ti

trip: Tu, el fantasma de Esparta aléjate, aléjate de mi

N: Kratos se fue sin mas, en el camino se encontró otro cofre y lo abrió ,nuevamente las espadas del guerrero se hicieron mas pesadas y mas letales, fue hacia la izquierda, rompió otra pared y ,al romperla ,se encontró con una de abrirla escucho unos gritos que lo hacían recordar ese oscuro ó la puerta con fuerza y se encontró con persona corriendo desesperadamente por una sola razón, tratar de que la arpías no los devoraran

(gritos pidiendo :¡Ayuda!,¡salvenos!)

N: Kratos agarro una por una a las horripilantes arpías y una por una las despedazo ,les arranco las alas y les piso su crá pronto las arpías se fueron,como si estuvieran escapando de algo o de alguien

Cuando, derepente ,salio una cabeza de la Hidra.Y , velozmente, el monstruo la ,poco a poco, la boca la Hidra se habría .Cuando se abrió totalmente ,Kratos , le corta los dos lados del la bestia se retira dejando un hueco

Kratos nada por ese holló que dejo la bestia, subió una cuerdas y subió.Al subir,le aparecieron 6 guerreros no-muertos el guerrero , después de matarlos, camina sobre un tronco largo hacia otro barco.

(Al llegar al barco)

tripulante:tu,eres tu,las visiones eran reales,los dioses vinieron a mi y me dijeron que vendría un campeón y nos salvaría de la llegas demasiado tarde ,estamos destrozados

(mientras muestran los cadáveres del los tripulantes)

trip: Esas criaturas surgen de la nada, todos los barcos están destruidos,ya no queda esperanza Espartano, incluso para ti...

(le dan al tripulante un flechazo en la cabeza)

N: Kratos tenia que agarrar una caja muy delgada y llevarla hasta el otro extremo del barco,sin que las flechas de los arqueros no-muertos la lo consiguió destrullo a las criaturas y siguio su camino.

?:Ayuda,que alguien nos ayude,estamos aquí atrapadas aquí con..,¡oooh! necesitamos la llave,ayuda

(gritos de desesperación)

N:Kratos sabia que para ayudarlas necesitaba la llave, así que fue hacia el barco mas secano, tuvo que ir hacia arriba ,ya que ay una cuerda que lo lleva hacia el otro barco,fue y se encontró con mas guerreros no-muertos

Después de destruirlos fue hacia el otro barco donde encontró con un cofre que tenia un ojo de una gorgona,y el otro cofre tenia orbes .En el Centro estaba una luz azul,Kratos fue hacia la luz y se encontró con Poseidon

(mientras se acerca Kratos a Poseidon le dice)

Kra: Gran Poseidon

Poseidon: Kratos,antes de llegar a Arenas debes realizar una tarea,esta bestia la Hidra,a aterrorizado mis mares durante demasiado habilidades son admirables, pero necesitaras ayuda, necesitaras la fuerza de los dioses.

(mientras le daba un poco de su poder)

Toma esta arma Kratos,y usarla para derrotar a tus enemigos

(después de recibir lo poderes)

Pose:Adelante kratos,que los dioses estén con tigo.

Narr: Después de que Poseidon,kratos se tuvo que enfrentar a mas guerreros aprovecha y utiliza el poder que le dio el dios de los agua se acerco a kratos,tanto que kratos se cunclillo y el agua tapa por completo a se puso su cuerpo recto de golpe y, así,se libero del agua que lo tapaba y,cundo expulso el agua, salio una especie de rayo que destruía a sus enemigos,pero no lastimaba a kratos.

Después de salir de ese sitio ,kratos fue en busca de la Hidra ,fue hacia arriba y:

(mientas subía)

capitán: Atrás, sácanos del barco

amigo de Joe:¿Porque no se muere?

Joe:Es el gigante, sigue curando al resto

(una de las cabezas de la hidra lo destroza y lo traga)

Cap:No,Joe,dioses nunca saldremos de aquí,perdidos,estamos perdidos,vamos a morir todos.

( kratos nota que tiene la llave,mientras corre el capitán aperase la cabeza central de la hidra)

cap:Poseidon sálvame

(la hidra se lo traga,kratos,prepara sus armas,el amigo de Joe es comido por otra hidra,gritos de la gran hidra ,grita por segunda vez y sale otra cabeza mas)

Narr:kratos quiere adormecer a las otra cabezas de la hidra,ya que escucho que la gran hidra cura al resto,cuando lo logra les clava unas púas de hierro grandes que cuelgan sobre ellas,se la clava entre la cabeza y el cuello

Después de mantener distraídas a las otras cabezas de la hidra va por la mas tiene que golpearlo con el pote largo que tiene al bestia tiene un grito que pude mover lo objetos,y kratos se defiende con sus espadas, también amarga a kratos moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro y luego ataca kratos fue lastimado por ese golpe unas pocas veces pero ese ataque es un poco fuerte,y por ultimo ataca con de frente dando ,antes,un aprovecha ese ataque tan descuidado utilizando la furia de Poseidon y luego con sus espadas del caós

Luego consiguió destruir el poste ,dejando una punta afilada .kratos le da un golpe fatal que lo deja mareado entones aprovecha y trata de despertarlo lo despierta, apropósito,para que el trate de comerlo y se acerque a la filosa punta de el bestia cae en la trampa y kratos solo tiene que tirar bien fuerte ,Kratos lo logra,bestia estúpidamente intenta luchar pero es envano,las cabezas de las hidra que estaban atoradas explotaron y en la boca del la gran hidra se escucha una vos

Kratos se aserca:

cap:ayudadme,ayudadme dioses

(kratos lo ayuda)

cap:gracias ,gracias a los dioses que viniste a por mi

Kra:yo no e vuelto por ti

(lo suelta agarrándole la llave)

cap:no,¡no!...

narr:Kratos sale de la boca y se dirige hacia el barco donde las mujeres pedían ayuda ,fue al lado derecho del cadáver de la hidra y hay avía una serie de cajas(las cuales le ayudaron a matar a las otras hidras) llego hasta lo mas alto de los pilares de las cajas al lado izquierdo había unas cuerdas ,Kratos se colgó y subió por ella en ese lugar habían dos cajas,una caja verde y la otra tenia un ojo de la gorgona

Después de recoger lo que había en las cajas,se agarro de la cuerda que estaba conectada al otro barco,cuando llego se encontró en el lugar donde el tripulante murió de un flechazo en la parte de atrás y cuándo Kratos avanzo se encontró con guerreros no-muertos,esta vez eran mas de 10 ,cuando Kratos estaba apunto de matar al ultimo las espadas fueron arrebatadas de sus manos por Atenea,ella le saco todos lo orbes que había conseguido y los puso en el arma,y cuando se los entrego el tiempo enpeso a volver a la normalidad y le dijo

(mientras se iva)

Atenea:Que la furia de los dioses dirijan tus espadas,kratos

Narr:kratos con un golpe mato al guerrero no-muerto,y de su cuerpo salio un poder que lo rodeaba en forma de una armadura ,pero solo cuando iba a atacar al guerrero no-muerto,kratos subió hasta donde estaba la puerta serrada ,la abre y cuando la abre se encuentra con un pasillo que ,a unos metros, dobla ala izquierda donde esta la puerta ,y al abrirla se encuentra con dos mujeres semidesnudas (tapadas por la sabana )kratos sube a la cama y ,se divierte con la mujeres,después de estar con las mujeres se va hacia la proa porque ya llegaron a Atenas

**bueno aquí llego la historia **

**luego are el capitulo de PUERTAS DE ATENAS **

**próximamente mi berciones otros e idiomas **

**cualquier duda comenten **


End file.
